kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 July 2015
23:58:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:58:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:59:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:04:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:06:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:54 *pets the all* 00:06:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:07:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:08:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:52 *Doesnt let him pet me and sits high on Cloud* 00:09:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:09:31 you no fun jj *sits in my tree nibbling a cookie* 00:10:07 You can't take the hint. 00:10:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:10:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:39 leave you alone got it 00:11:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:11:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:12:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:56 welp not that anyone really cares ima just leave 00:13:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:13:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:15:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:15:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:16:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:17:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:51 i started watching boomdocks,its very funny 00:17:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:18:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:26 Lots of people say it's funny 00:18:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:18:36 We have a boondocks fun center here 00:18:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:00 will its is very funny 00:19:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:19:30 Is it on yt?? 00:19:43 *shrugs* 00:19:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:20:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:21:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:22:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:23:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:23:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:24:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:03 wb kuru 00:25:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:25:16 kuru e-e 00:25:22 /me pulls jj to me* 00:25:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:25:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:26:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:02 Bruuhh- oh my hello gorgeous*winks at Skar* 00:27:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:28:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:21 *sits alone* 00:28:43 /me sails off on my pirate boat* 00:29:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:29:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:24 We see 00:29:30 Weeee * 00:29:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:29:54 **eats out of jjs fridge while she's gone* 00:30:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:02 My fridge D: 00:32:03 *eats Jj fridge whole* 00:32:09 *disappears* 00:32:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:22 teen you better run,or im going to gut you like the bottom feeder you are 00:32:50 RIP fridge T^T 00:33:22 *the fridge reappears next to Jj* 00:33:53 :o 00:34:22 *mumbles darkly to myself like I'm possessed* I have no family 00:35:14 ....now to be sadist and kill children for satan 00:35:17 e.e 00:35:52 *slits a bunch of childrens throats and hangs them up on a tree on a rope* 00:36:11 I.e 00:36:31 Hail Satan 00:37:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:51 *creepy music like that from Halo plays* 00:38:26 *Suddenly blades come out from the ground and hit a city exploding* 00:39:03 here coco 00:40:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:14 /me sails off on my pirate boat with coco* 00:40:16 night everyone 00:40:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:20 Nighty 00:40:23 <3 00:40:28 I'm going to go too 00:40:34 Got stuff to do 00:40:34 Night skart 00:40:37 skar * 00:40:38 Byee 00:40:42 Cya jj 00:41:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:58:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:01:14 Wb jj 01:02:52 Thanks 01:03:01 Jj http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki_talk:RfA 01:03:12 This Junior Admin wants Admin so bad 01:03:18 But she isn't eligible 01:03:44 (epic) 01:03:46 Hehehehe 01:04:13 She needs 1500 mainspace edits to even be eligible to be a applicant for it 01:04:19 She has like.. 400 01:04:22 xD 01:10:04 Woops my bad Jj she only has 249 edits 01:10:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:21:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:21:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:25:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:27 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:34:29 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:36:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:37:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:38:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:40:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:45:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 13